Requiem for Queen Ginevra
by La Voz en Off
Summary: Ces attaques contre des innocents n'étaient pas la pire des choses. Être renvoyé de Poulard, ou la certitude d'avoir déçu sa famille à jamais, ne l'étaient pas non plus. La pire des choses était que Tom Jedusor était devenu tout son monde et, depuis le moment qu'elle est décidée à lui expulser de sa vie, elle est complètement vidée. Rated T par des relations toxiques (GinnyxTom?).


**Cette histoire est la traduction de _Requiem por la reina Ginevra_ , en espagnol. S'il vous plaît, soyez cléments!**

* * *

Bill n'avait pas été simplement un brillant élève, mais il était aussi beau à ravir. Quand Charlie jouait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, ils avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch à plusieurs reprises. Les jumeaux, Fred et George, qui suivaient la trace de Charlie pour devenir des as du balai, étaient aussi les maîtres du chaos, dont l'ingéniosité incomparable pour imaginer des blagues pouvait leur couronner comme de vraies légendes vivantes de l'école. Ron était né pour être un champion des échecs, il était arrivé même à gagner une partie dans l'échiquier géant de la professeur McGonagall; et il était, en plus, le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, le Survivant: il avait gagné pour Gryffondor la coupe des Quatre Maisons l'année dernière et c'était grâce à lui que le sujet de ses fantasmes d'adolescente les plus délirants connaissait son existence. Et Percy avait des aspirations politiques, alors toute cette histoire d'être le plus populaire ne troublait pas son sommeil, parce qu'il était trop occupé en travaillant dur pour avoir la possibilité de faire carrière dans le Ministère depuis le moment qu'il sortirait de l'école (Percy était ambitieux, mais il n'aurait jamais utilisé de mauvais moyens pour conquérir son but, alors les bons points de son caractère étaient plus nombreux que les mauvais). Et, pour faire honneur à la vérité, elle aurait aimé pouvoir prendre les choses du même point de vue purement pragmatique que lui.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas la plus belle, ni la meilleure joueuse (en fait, ses frères n'arrivaient même pas à suspecter qu'elle pourrait être intéressée par ce genre de choses), ni la plus intelligente, ni la plus douée, ni se promenait dans les couloirs en bavardant et blaguant avec Harry Potter. Elle n'était que l'enfante la plus petite dans une famille de déshérités. Ils n'avaient pas de l'argent même pour lui acheter des vêtements ou livres de cours nouveaux et l'unique raison par laquelle sa baguette magique n'était pas aussi de second main, c'était qu'aucun de ses frères aînés pouvait lui passer la sienne; donc, sa famille ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui acheter son propre balai, avec lequel elle pourrait développer son possible talent en quidditch. Étant rousse, avec la peau laiteuse et le visage couvert de taches de rousseur, elle s'était déjà habituée au surnom d' _Allumette_ , celui que quelques-unes de ses camarades lui donnaient; mais pendant les premiers mois de l'année elle était aussi affectée par ce surnom ridicule que, si elle n'était pas été aussi déprimée, elle aurait ri pour le bon quand Pénélope Deauclaire l'a trouvée en pleurant dans les toilettes des filles et l'a dit, en essayant de la réconforter un peu, "qu'elle avait un nom de reine". Maintenant, c'était encore pire: ses notes étaient tombées de manière alarmante et elle craignait chaque fois plus que McGonagall écrirait ses parents pour leur en rapporter. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait empirer la situation présente: que ses parents soient fâchés avec elle. Ce serait le moment de mettre la clé à sa valise et chanter un requiem pour ses rêves. En effet, est-que cela était vraiment important? Elle se demandait déjà qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, couchée dans son lit, occulte derrière le dais, en simulant qu'elle était encore endormie, en pleurant toutes ses larmes sur l'oreiller et embrassant de toutes ses forces ce journal effrayant comme s'il était la dépouille d'un animal de compagnie spécialement chéri d'elle. Pourquoi ne se levait-elle pas pour aller chercher McGonagall et se livrer elle-même ? Être renvoyée de l'école était la manière la plus rapide de finir avec toute cette histoire: avec les attaques, avec l'incertitude et avec l'agonie. Mais alors elle se rappelait que, au moment où l''affaire serait publique, son père aurait des problèmes dans son travail et son Acte de Protection des Moldus serait totalement discrédité, parce qu'il y avait trop de sorciers puissants et hypocrites qui voulaient lui faire couler. Bien sûr, ses six frères aînés tomberaient aussi en disgrâce; même Bill et Percy, qui seraient obligés de choisir entre leur famille et leurs carrières immaculées. Sa mère ne la regarderait plus jamais en face. Et Harry... Harry la haïrait. Et Ron aussi. Non seulement parce qu'elle avait pétrifié Hermione, mais aussi parce qu'ils détestaient tous les deux ces sornettes à propos de la "pureté du sang". Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus gérer la situation: le journal avait déjà une terrifiante autonomie pour faire le mal et, à chaque attaque, il avait plus de chances pour tuer quelqu'un. Surtout maintenant, que Dumbledore avait été suspendu.

Non, il n'y avait pas la moindre doute, raconter toute la vérité était l'unique acte de courage qu'elle pouvait faire. Reconnaître sa propre culpabilité, livrer le journal à McGonagall, lui expliquer comment elle l'avait utilisé et finalement... faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. C'était même risible, le fait que l'idée d'être renvoyée de Poulard était maintenant la partie la moins dure de la galère.

Parce qu'aucun de ses très populaires frères, qui rayonnaient de sa propre lumière n'importe pas où ils se trouvaient, l'avait jamais raconté que Poulard était un endroit magique dans tous les sens du terme, mais qu'il pouvait être aussi un endroit hostile, froid et cruel. C'était elle, la plus petite, celle qui n'était pas une vedette, qui avait eu la mauvaise chance de connaître le côté le plus sombre de la grande école de magie. Les enfants peuvent être impitoyables à l'extrême quand ils veulent enfoncer dans la misère une personne qui est hors de la norme; et elle avait toutes les chances existantes d'y en sortir perdante.

Tom avait été la seule personne qui avait été là, avec elle. La seule à laquelle elle avait osé confier comme elle était malheureuse et quelles étaient les vrais motifs pour lesquelles, bien que Percy et les jumeaux la gardaient bien (parce que Ron, bien sûr, allait à sa guise) et même si elle avait attendu tout sa courte vie le moment d'arriver à Poulard, elle ne pouvait plus redresser la tête. Qu'elle détestait sa chevelure de la couleur du feu, qui criait aux quatre vents (qu'elle en voulait ou qu'elle n'en voulait pas) qu'elle était une Weasley, une traîtresse à son sang qui avait plus de sens de l'honneur que de statut social; et qui était, en plus, la raison pour laquelle les gens lui disaient qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir la tête en flammes. Qu'elle se trouvait chaque jour plus débile et maladroite et que même les sortilèges les plus simples, ceux qu'elle avait pu réaliser avant d'entrer dans l'école, lui étaient chaque fois plus difficiles à réaliser, au lieu d'être plus faciles. Que chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de Harry, elle se trouvait aussi petite e invisible que le plus minuscule des microbes. Que, curieusement, toutes les personnes où elle avait voulu trouver de la compagnie et de l'aide hors des pages de ce journal avaient été attaquées par l'Héritier de Serpentard... celui qui, (maintenant, elle le comprenait) avait agi à travers elle depuis le début.

Tom avait été son ami le plus attentionné, le plus respectueux, le plus charmant. L'épaule où elle avait pu pleurer toutes ces larmes que trempaient maintenant son oreiller sans se voir ridicule. Dans ces derniers mois, elle avait pu même l'imaginer à son côté, assis dans son lit, en parlant avec elle avec une voix douce et calme au temps qu'il tenait sa figure dans une étreinte consolatrice et caressait sa chevelure rousse. Bon sang, elle était même tombée amoureuse de lui. Encore pire: elle avait pensé qu'il pouvait répondre à ses sentiments.

Jusqu'au moment où elle s'est rendu compte, par n'importe quelle chose (peut-être qu'elle avait établi la relation avec quelque truc qu'elle avait lu dans quelque part, ou qu'elle avait entendu dire à un des professeurs), que chaque fois qu'elle laissait le journal était plus fatiguée, comme si la simple action d'écrire dans les pages d'ivoire lui avait exigé un effort terrible. Elle n'a pas eu besoin que de faire un pas pour s'en apercevoir que, chaque fois qu'elle avait un trou dans sa mémoire, tout ce que pouvait rappeler clairement était qu'elle avait été en train d'écrire dans le journal.

Qui aurait pu lui dire, l'année dernière, qu'elle allait devenir acro d'un vieux cahier ensorcelé, un objet moldu dont un jeune et séduisant sorcier avait fait son journal intime? Et, malgré tout, c'était précisément cela ce qui lui était arrivé: au moment où elle s'est regardée dans le miroir et elle a dû se dire, se révéler, que le journal intime de Tom (le charmant, le sage, le compréhensif Tom; son Tom) perpétrait ces crimes à travers son corps, elle a senti comme son coeur se brisait en mille morceaux.

D'abord, elle a senti une rage et une tristesse infinies : ce jeune homme merveilleux, auquel elle avait commencé à aimer, l'avait trahi. Mais non ! Ce n'était même pas une trahison! Il l'avait séduit avec des jolis mots tandis qu'il s'appropriait lentement de ses souvenirs les plus précieux et de ses terreurs les plus profondes. Tel qu'un vampire, il l'avait envoûté pour l'utiliser, comme si elle était une simple marionnette, pour tuer de sang froid les étudiants fils de Moldus en se cachant derrière son visage.

Dans ce moment-là, en dépit et remords, elle avait essayé de s'en débarrasser et elle l'avait jeté dans une toilette. C'était une très mauvaise idée, bien sûr: Harry l'avait trouvé et gardé pour lui. Alors, elle a craint que Tom Jedusor raconterait Harry tout ce qu'il lui avait obligé à faire. Absolument terrifiée, elle s'est introduite dans son dortoir et vandalisé sa valise pour le récupérer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de son frère et Harry, et Pénélope Deauclair, la petite-amie de Percy, sont trouvées pétrifiées dans le coin. Et Dumbledore est suspendu, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver la vraie coupable.

El voilà où elle était: couchée dans son lit, embrassée au journal diabolique, en bataillant contre la tentation d'y écrire une dernière fois, parce qu'elle savait que, si elle tombait, il sortirait autre fois pour essayer de tuer quelqu'un. En pleurant encore sur son trempé oreiller. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire mal à personne. Elle avait seulement cherché dans ce journal un ami, un seul ami, un seul confident qui l'accompagnerait et conseillerait sur cette déception terrible qui était devenu pour elle le Collège Poulard de Sorcellerie. Et cette chose s'était moquée d'elle à gorge déployée.

Maintenant, elle était déterminée. La situation ne pouvait continuer plus. Les mandragores nécessaires pour élaborer la potion curative qui soignerait les personnes pétrifiées seraient prêtes bientôt; et les victimes pourraient la dénoncer l'une après l'autre depuis le moment où elles reprissaient la conscience. Et elle, bien qu'elle était laide, maladroite et débile, et bien qu'elle était sombré dans la misère la plus absolue, était encore une Weasley et on l'avait éduqué pour regarder en face même la Mort en personne: elle ne se cahcherait jamais, comme si elle était un rat ou un aspic. Elle avait comis l'erreur fatale de faire confiance à Tom Jedusor et elle voulait faire face aux consequences.

Vraiment, la partie la plus difficile serait celle de sortir du lit et raconter Harry et Ron toute cette histoire. Elle avait voulu devenir une bonne amie à Hermione, ce qui ne serait plus possible. Harry ne voudrait plus qu'on lui mette en relation avec elle, à jamais. Et elle ferait le déshonneur de sa famille toute sa vie. Même Hagrid, qui était dans une situation très similaire à la sienne, aurait horreur d'elle. N'importe où elle regardait, elle ne voyait dans son futur qu'une vie marginale, éloignée à perpétuité de tout ce qu'elle avait aimé, en s'éloignant jour après jour des rêves de toute une vie alors qu'elle devenait peu à peu une ombre d'elle même.

Même l'idée absurde d'une condamnation à vie à Azkaban était moins affreuse que le fait de savoir que tous les trésors de son âme étaient maintenant confinés à ces pages froides et mortes, qu'ils étaient séquestrés par Dieu sait quel sortilège de magie noire, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les récupérer: Tom Elvis Jedusor, l'Héritier de Serpentard, avait été son seul confident, presque comme s'il avait été un vrai amant auquel elle avait livré, absolument folle d'amour, chaque seconde de son temps et maintenant, qu'elle était décidée à lui expulser de sa vie, il emportait aussi toute son existence. Qui pourrait justifier jamais tout ce qu'elle avait fait et, en plus, la comprendre et accepter sans s'en moquer d'elle... de l'aimer tel qu'elle était, laide, maladroite et débile? Les mille morceaux de son coeur seraient abandonnés à jamais dans ce désert auquel sa vie était destinée, jusqu'au jour qu'ils deviendraient des cendres et le vent leur dissiperait.

Quand elle a finalement trouvé la force pour ouvrir le dais et quiter le lit, elle se trouvait un cadavre qui se lévait contre nature de son tombeau. Elle était morte. Mais sa dernière volonté, avant de se plonger finalement dans le vide, était la liquidation de ses dettes.

Au moment que McGonagall a annoncé que les victimes qui avaient tombé pendant toute l'année seraient rétablies cette nuit même, elle a compris que c'etait le moment indiqué: sans plus y réfléchir, et en craignant seulement que son courage pourrait être insuffisant, elle a pris place à la table à côté de Ron et Harry, qui venaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tout en ignorant le reste du monde, ella a sauté dans le vide:

̶̶̶̶ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.


End file.
